Dye:Die::Tint:Taint
by SilverTonguex0x
Summary: "I want to make you that beautiful wild rose color, and tear your body up to its deepest core." Grell is becoming smart since the murder of Madame Red, and now he will stop at nothing to have Sebastian.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Dye:Die::Tint:Taint

**Series: **Kuroshitsuji

**Length: **Prologue, Three Chapters

**Pairing: **GrellXSebastian

**Warnings: **Lemon, violence, pain, blood, restraint, drug use, noncon (because there is no way there would be a seme Grell otherwise ;) )

**Summary: ** for Destroy she said "I want to make you that beautiful wild rose color, and tear your body up to its deepest core." Grell is becoming smart since the murder of Madame Red, and now he will stop at nothing to have Sebastian.

**A/n: **

Special dedication to DESTROY SHE SAID, who requested this fic in an attempt to kick-start her art muse. This fic is ABSOLUTELY NOT SUITABLE FOR KIDDIES. Destroy she said made a specific request for something 'guro-esque', so there is a lot of violence. You have been warned. If you like what you see, or if you don't like it and want to see something else visit my profile and do like Destroy she Said to make a request!

Thanks again DESTROY! I hope this was what you were looking for, and that you enjoy it. I'm sorry it took me so long to post! You've been a champ and a darling.

-------------

**Prologue**

Sebastian's eyes were dull with severity has he carefully poured Ciel's tea into a cup, though he knew the young master would not touch it. Since the murder of his Aunt, he'd eaten or drank very little. His skin was pale, and his eyes were even more sharp than usual. Sebastian sighed and placed the saucer near Ciel's elbow. Ciel's back was turned and he stared intently out of the window, his mouth set in a grim line.

"This afternoon's tea is---"

"Sebastian."

The butler blinked, surprised to hear Ciel's voice strong for the first time in the three days since the death of Madam Red. With a look of interest, he inclined his head in a slight bow.

"Yes, Young master?"

"You heard him say it, didn't you?"

Sebastian frowned. 'Him' had simply come to mean Madam Red's murderer, the Shinigami Grell Sutcliff. Unfortunately, Sebastian knew precisely what Ciel was referring to.

"Don't you want to know who killed your parents?" Sebastian repeated, recalling how shamelessly Grell had tried to trick Ciel into sparing his life. It made the bile churn in his stomach as he cast his eyes to the floor to hide his disgust. Sebastian had lived a long time, and knew the tendency of grieved humans. He was fairly certain he knew what his Master was about to do, and couldn't believe the young boy's show of weakness…even if he was only thirteen.

"If the opportunity ever arises, you will find out if he really knows." Ciel said darkly. Sebastian remained silent. As of yet, it wasn't technically an order. Sebastian was just keen on never letting the opportunity arise.

"That's an order."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, glaring daggers into the plush carpet. And here he'd hoped he'd never have to interact with that Shinigami again, or put his master through the pain of it all.

"Yes, My lord."


	2. Chapter 1

Though it had only been a few days, Sebastian had found the garden eerily quiet. Grell didn't dare approach Sebastian after what he'd done to Ciel, or so it seemed. Strangely enough, Sebastian had grown used to nightly visits from the Shinigami. Sometimes they were meant to be stealth, where Grell stayed in the bushes watching Sebastian. Sebastian didn't antagonize if Grell just sat there; it wasn't worth it. However, other nights, Grell saw it fit to pronounce his love with a flying tackle and a myriad of disgusting platitudes. These nights it was all Sebastian could do not to destroy the creature. He knew that getting rid of Grell forever would bring down the wrath of other Shinigami, and it could put Ciel in danger.

As he pruned the roses, Sebastian let out a heavy sigh. Rules were such a bother. While he had his aesthetics, he found morality an incredible chore. Law and order was overrated. He could definitely recount exactly why wiping Grell of the face of the planet was the best and most viable option, but it seemed that more death would only further disgruntle his master. Sebastian set his gardening scissors on the hedge and pinched the bridge of his nose in dismay. What a bother.

Further off, far enough for now that he knew Sebastian wouldn't find him, Grell waited. Since he'd murdered Angelina, he couldn't get Sebastian out of his mind. The way his heart had raced as his fists connected with Sebastian's body. How the thick, hot blood had rushed out of the wound, staining his scythe and the crisp, virgin white of Sebastian's shirt. The look of triumph and lust in Sebastian's eyes in the throes of battle. Grell shivered simply thinking about it. It was at that moment, after the death of Angelina, that Grell knew exactly what he needed to do to understand Sebastian's heart. Love was not the way.

It was violence.

Carnage.

Destruction.

Grell could fell his heart beating faster just at the thought. Though Angelina was beautiful, perfectly dyed in the stains of her own death, Grell could hardly imagine what beauty a canvas of wounds on Sebastian would make. He suppressed the urge to squeal in delight just at the mental picture because he knew that tonight it would happen. While Grell liked to pride himself on his spontaneity, everything was perfectly plan. Nothing could fail him this time. His hubris from a recent kill and his unrelenting desire to have Sebastian in his grasp drove him on.

Tonight, Sebastian would belong fully to him.

With silent, cat-like glee, Grell moved towards Sebastian, deliberately brushing against a shrub as he went.

"Grell Sutcliffe. Have you really dared to come to this garden tonight?" Sebastian asked, sounding more alert and almost angry. Though it really wasn't that much different from the butler's usual cold, stoic tone, Grell knew the subtle nuances of Sebastian's voice: his personality.

"Sebas-chan~!!" Grell shrieked as he usually did, launching himself at Sebastian's back. It was fortunate that the demon's back was turned, for the triumphant look on Grell's face was already obvious. As he always did, Sebastian side stepped, turning to face Grell as he pressed himself up against the bushes.

"Don't call me tha—ARGH!" Sebastian hissed and doubled over, clutching his thigh. Grell's heart skipped a beat, as in the process Sebastian was forced to press Grell's hand against his thigh, for the wily Shinigami had driven a large hypodermic needle deep in Sebastian's leg, injecting the butler full of whatever sadistic substance was inside.

Grell rolled away from a swift kick, meant for his ribcage. Sebastian's eyes were swimming and he felt a bit strange from the rush of adrenaline, but otherwise unharmed. Gritting his teeth, he wrenched the needle out of his femoral artery and examined it close to his vision, blinking away a fog of surprised tears. The injection had certainly been irritating, and it actually continued to hurt, warning Sebastian that there was something now coursing through his veins that wouldn't bode well for him. The fog soon cleared and Sebastian felt fine aside from a slight burn at the inject sigh. He straightened his form and stood regally, holding the needle in his hand tightly.

There were cracking sounds, and soon the needle shattered. Sebastian did not so much as flinch, but his fist remained clenched. When he spoke again his voice was tight and dangerous. Grell scrambled to regain his footing and stand far from Sebastian.

"What was this?" Sebastian asked in a stony voice. 

Grell grinned broadly. "Something for your nerves" he cooed smartly in response. "Courtesy of the late Madame Red. She was such a clever surgeon, she always made sure her victims—" Grell paused again, his insidious grin widening to Cheshire cat proportions, "---_patients_--- were comfortable. Would your young master know any such thing about his murdere---I mean, _aunt_?"

Sebastian was surprised at the cruelty with which Grell referred to Ciel's reluctance to recognize his late aunt's guilt, but was more surprised at the rage that was coursing through him. How dare Grell mock his master's pain! 

"The dead should be revered." Sebastian said coldly, admonishing Grell in the same callous way he always did, with a sharp punch to the chest. It didn't connect, much to Sebastian's dismay, and a dirty fray ensued.

When Grell slipped Sebastian's body shot, he swiped his long nails into Sebastian's eyes, missing his target catching the butler across the bridge of his nose.

The cut should have stung, but Sebastian found only a slight burning sensation flooding between his eyes, even as a slim rivulet of blood slid off his nose and down off his cheek, tracing the track of a tear. Sebastian was still suspicious of the substance coursing through his veins. It muddled his senses, particularly his sense of touch. Sebastian was certain Grell didn't know how to administer any kind of anesthetic, and wondered how long it would take to overdose.

Though trying to focus on one movement at a time—a punch, a kick, a breath—Sebastian could only see Grell's face. His vision was already swimming, yet he found it helped him. Everything was slowed down, including Grell's movements. His palm connecting with Grell's nose, crushing the cartilage at an angle it was never meant to go. Sebastian's pupils had expanded, nearly to the point of drowning out his red irises, and somehow his sluggish brain faulted this expansion for why Grell was not bleeding or falling down.

Or why he couldn't see him anymore at all. Having forgotten to focus on breathing, Sebastian let out a heavy gasp. The world was spinning around him and when he looked to the ground to be sure it was still there, he saw that his hands were shaking and one glove was stained with blood.

He felt a prickling in his neck and heard a sickening crack, but he felt so separated, so distant. The world around him faded slowly, as if someone were retracting the wick of an oil lamp in the middle of the room. Sebastian's thick eyelashes fluttered and he grunted, stumbling forward, then back, and then crumbling straight down.

Sebastian imagined his was floating in air, with the face of a devil floating before him. He tried to move to get away, tried to strike out, but his body would not respond to his weakening mind. With eyes open barely a slight, Sebastian breathed in a rattling breath. What was happening?

The face opened its mouth, shark teeth glinting in the fading light. A voice poured out, though Sebastian could not discern the lip movements, and the voice filled his head and constricted his breath.

"I told you I want to make you that beautiful wild rose color, and tear your body up to its deepest core…Now I have my chance.*"

* * *

*Written in the Manga. Chapter 9 page 20


	3. Chapter 2

"Sebas-chan~!!" Grell shrieked unable to keep the triumphant grin from his lips. Tonight would be different. Tonight Grell would feel the rush of seeing Sebastian bleed, crush his lips against Sebastian's skin and watch as the beautiful red spurted forth. There was no surprise when Sebastian stepped to the side, flattening himself against the bushes, but tonight wasn't like other nights. Tonight Grell had a plan, and Sebastian was playing right into it. Grell landed in his side, driving the needle clutched in his hand into Sebastian's thigh before the butler could catch a proper look at him. Grell relished in the twisting pain in Sebastian's delicate face, his heart fluttering dangerously as Sebastian grasped his thigh in pain, trapping Grell's hand against him.

With glee, Grell noticed a swift kick careening in his direction and he managed to roll away. Grell was sure Sebastian could have landed that blow, but he must have been shocked. Grell watched with interest as Sebastian examined the needle, straightening himself out no doubt to admonish Grell. Grell flinched when Sebastian crushed it in his grip. That was a cue that Sebastian still had enough wits to punish Grell. The Shinigami wobbled a bit, scrambling to put a bit of distance between them before righting himself and taking a battle stance.

"What was this?"

Grell sighed and stood up straighter. He knew Sebastian; he loved him. Sebastian's voice was low, hoarse, and tight. He wasn't in pain, but his body was reacting. It wouldn't be long, especially if he got his blood rushing.

Grell advanced with step two of his plan. Boil Sebastian's blood.

"Something for your nerves" he said innocently, his voice light and soft, even though he couldn't keep the venom from his words. "Courtesy of the late Madame Red. She was such a clever surgeon, she always made sure her victims—" Grell paused, unable to keep from smiling at the gory memories of the moments he shared with Ms. Durless, "---_patients_--- were comfortable. Would your young master know any such thing about his murdere---I mean, _aunt_?"

Knowing that Sebastian was a loyal butler, he made sure to take a drive at the young master. It wasn't difficult, with the wound of loss so fresh. He was sure it would at least give him some material to work with.

"The dead should be revered." Grell was surprised at the rage reading in Sebastian's eyes. He had no idea it would be so easy to goad Sebastian into fighting. When the brunette threw a punch, it was easy to dodge, and the fight that Grell had been hoping for quickly ensued. He blocked Sebastian's punch, aimed at his chest, and clawed near Sebastian's eyes. As if he would ever dare truly harm that beautiful face beyond a scratch, he watched as a thick red stripe appeared on the bridge of the butler's nose.

His heart began to beat wildly as the blood slipped down Sebastian's nose like a bead of sweat, staining his cheek lightly as a tear drop.

Grell kicked viciously at Sebastian's chest, knocking him sideways. He could tell Sebastian could barely focus now, as his blows were tight and calculated. The butler retaliated with a bunch that caught Grell in the bicep, sending tingling sensations through to his fingers. Slightly angered that Sebastian was stronger than him even under the influence of a volatile drug, Grell sent a harsh uppercut into Sebastian's cut.

A weak strike was made into Grell's face as Sebastian gasped for air, but it was no stronger than the playful pawing of a declawed kitten. Grell looked deeply into Sebastian's unfocused eyes. They were nearly completely black the dilation of his eyes was so great. Grell's grin was wide and unabashed. He was winning. In fact, he had mostly won.

Another palm strike followed the first, but this one was stronger, the last strength that Sebastian had he poured into this punch. Grell swiftly reached into his pocket, drawing out another needle to seal the deal. He caught Sebastian's wrist, pulling the demon's arm behind his back with far too much force. Grell winced as he heard his toy break, a loud crack announcing the destruction of a shoulder blade and what was probably a dislocated shoulder, but refused to deviate from his plan. He forced Sebastian forward slightly, the demon's head lolling to one side. With the skin exposed, Grell drove in the needle and released Sebastian to allow the tranquilizer to take hold on its own.

Sebastian wobbled forward a few steps, nearly fell backwards, then crumpled down like a demolished building. Grell rushed forward to catch him, holding his beloved by circling his arms around his chest and letting him fall in his lap. Hauling Sebastian up under his arms, he laid the beautiful fallen creature across his lap and drank in the sight of his disoriented prize. Sebastian looked directly at him, confused and full of what could have been fear. Grell could barely contain his excitement.

"I told you I want to make you that beautiful wild rose color," he said, his voice strong and triumphant, yet as sultry as a lovers whisper "and tear your body up to its deepest core…Now I have my chance." Grell giggled as Sebastian dangled limp in his arms when he stood. He was certainly out for now, at least for long enough that Grell could bring him back to someplace a little more private.


End file.
